Deutschland 83
Deutschland 83 is an eight-episode German television series. It is a co-production between AMC Networks' SundanceTV and RTL Television by the production company, UFA Fiction, with international distribution by RTL Group's Fremantle Media International. The series premiered in the United States on 17 June 2015 on SundanceTV, making it the first German-language series to air on a U.S. network., and on RTL on 26 November 2015. In the UK it premiered on Channel 4 on 3 January 2016, becoming the most successful foreign language drama aired by the broadcaster. Plot Set in a divided Germany in 1983, during a peak period for Cold War tensions between East and West. Martin Rauch, a wide-eyed 24-year-old East German soldier plucked from obscurity, goes undercover as a West German soldier for the East Germany Secret Service. Cast Main Cast * Jonas Nay as Martin Rauch / Moritz Stamm (8 episodes) * Maria Schrader as Lenora Rauch (8 episodes) * Alexander Beyer as Tobias Tischbier (8 episodes) * Sonja Gerhardt as Annett Schneider (8 episodes) * Sylvester Groth as Walter Schweppenstette (8 episodes) * Carina Wiese as Ingrid Rauch (8 episodes) * Ulrich Noethen as General Edel (8 episodes) * Ludwig Trepte as Alex Edel (8 episodes) * Lisa Tomaschewsky as Yvonne Edel (8 episodes) Recurring Cast * Vladimir Burlakov as Thomas Posimski (7 episodes) * Anna von Berg as Ursula Edel (7 episodes) * Errol Trotman-Harewood as General Jackson (6 episodes) * Godehard Giese as Karl Kramer (6 episodes) * Michaela Caspar as Frau Netz (6 episodes) * Uwe Preuss as Markus Fuchs (6 episodes) * Florian Bartholomäi as Felix von Schwerin (5 episodes) * Niels Bormann as Fritz Hartmann (5 episodes) * Beate Maes as Renate Werner (4 episodes) * Merab Ninidze as Alexej Stepanov (4 episodes) * Nikola Kastner as Linda Seiler (4 episodes) * Jens Albinus as Henrik Mayer (4 episodes) * Charlotte Crome as Cosima von Schwerin (3 episodes) * Lena Lauzemis as Nina (3 episodes) * Matthias Lier as Krishna (2 episodes) * Peter Sikorski as Globowsky (2 episodes) * Philipp Baltus as Werner Freisinger (2 episodes) * Thomas Chemnitz as Joachim (2 episodes) Episodes Reception The first two episodes of Deutschland 83 premiered at the Berlinale 2015 to very positive reviews. In its US television premiere, it also received positive reviews, with mention of its humor and successful depiction of a Cold War thriller, with favorable comparisons to the US show, The Americans. At least one critic called it the best show of the summer of 2015. In the United Kingdom, it also received positive reviews and became the most-successful foreign language drama ever aired on Channel 4. In Germany, it had low ratings for RTL which led to Amazon Germany acquiring the exclusive premiere rights to Deutschland 86 ''and its follow up series ''Deutschland 89. Trivia * The opening credits for the German transmission of the show uses the song "Blue Monday" by New Order whereas the UK and US broadcasts use the song "Major Tom (Coming Home)" by Peter Schilling. The original version of the latter features on the soundtrack. * The season covers the summer of 1983 to early 1984. Videos DEUTSCHLAND 83 Season 1 TRAILER (2015) New Series DEUTSCHLAND 83 Acclaim Smoking-Hot TV SundanceTV Deutschland '83 Now Exclusively on Hulu Deutschland 83 Peter Schilling- Major Tom Title Sequence of "Deutschland 83" (2015) TV Show Deutschland 83 - Title Sequence - GERMAN TV Version Category:Seasons